Fallen Embers
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Elrond bereitet sich auf den Feldzug mit Gil-galad und Elendil gegen Sauron vor. Ganz unverhofft bekommt er Besuch von Celebrían, welche Abschied von ihm nehmen will. Vielleicht das letzte Mal. [Fallen Embers - Enya]


Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^

* * *

Wie üblich wachte Elrond erst zum späten Vormittag auf, da man so etwas aber seit jeher von Bruchtals Herrn gewöhnt war, störte sich niemand daran. Rethtulu hatte wie üblich schon lange das Chaos des Vortages beseitigt und Ceomon stand mit dem Frühstück bereit, während er seine übliche gut gelaunte Miene aufgelegt hatte.

„Guten Morgen!", wünschte er seinem Herrn, als dieser noch mit dem Schlaf in den Augen in den angrenzenden Raum schlich.

„Morgen …", brummte Elrond zurück; er war noch viel zu müde, um für Ceomons gute Laune affin zu sein.

Ceomon richtete schmunzelnd das Essen, während sich Elrond mit kühlem Quellwasser aus dem Gebirge in einer nahebei stehenden Schüssel das Gesicht wusch und sich dann an den Tisch zum Frühstück setzte.

Natürlich hatte schon lange das geschäftige Treiben im Tal eingesetzt. Gedämpfte Geräusche von Handwerkern und die Stimmen der Hausangestellten drangen in das Zimmer. Yestare war erst wenige Tage her und der Frühling und das neue Jahr hatten im Tal Einzug gehalten.

„Was steht heute auf dem Plan?", erkundigte sich Elrond nach dem Tagesgeschäft.

„Die Schäden, die über den Winter entstanden sind, wollen ausgebessert werden", listete Ceomon. „Darüber hinaus muss natürlich noch weiter für den kommenden Krieg aufgerüstet werden. Ihr solltet beurteilen, in wie weit das noch nötig sein wird."

„Ach ja, der Bund …"

„Außerdem hat Euch der König geschrieben." Ceomon überreichte den Brief, der mit einem dicken roten Siegel Gil-galads versehen war.

Während Elrond von seinem Marmeladenbrötchen abbiss, brach er das Siegel und faltete das Pergament auseinander. Während er las, durchlebte seine Miene ein Wechselbad der Gefühle. Abwechselnd war er erheitert, wurde ernst oder wirkte genervt.

„Was schreibt er?", erkundigte sich Ceomon.

„Das Übliche", sagte Elrond. „Er beschreibt seine eigenen Kriegsvorbereitungen und erkundigt sich nach meinen Fortschritten. Des Weiteren das allgegenwärtige Geplänkel, du weißt ja, wie wir sind."

Ceomon grinste. „Ja, das weiß ich nur allzu gut."

Nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte, zog Elrond sich um und machte sich dann an sein Tageswerk. Es wollte viel verwaltet werden, nicht zuletzt, weil er die Vorbereitungen für das Bündnis mit Elendil und den Sindar treffen musste. Seine Soldaten mussten mit neuen Waffen und Rüstungen versehen, das Kriegsgerät ausgebessert und Vorräte angelegt werden.

Am frühen Nachmittag fand Elrond einige wenige Stunden für sich. Da es momentan sehr hektisch in Imladris zuging, beschloss er, in seinen Kräutergärten Ruhe zu suchen. Er legte sich eine Arbeitsschürze um, damit seine Kleidung nicht schmutzig wurde, griff zu einer Hacke und nahm den allgegenwärtigen Kampf gegen das Unkraut auf. Er liebte diese Arbeit, da sie ihm ungemein half, sich zu entspannen und den Kopf zu leeren. Aus diesem Grund ließ er, obgleich er ein Fürst war, niemanden sonst seine Kräuter pflegen.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihm jemand von hinten die Augen zuhielt. Es waren sanfte weibliche Hände. Sofort schlug sein Herz höher.

„Wer mag hier wohl sein?", zwitscherte die _elleth_ ihm ins Ohr.

„Hm, ja, wer mag es wohl sein?", ging er auf das Spiel ein. Er erhob sich, nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht und wandte sich Celebrían zu. Denn natürlich war es Galadriels Tochter, die sich da an in angeschlichen hatte. „Es scheint wohl mein liebstes Herz zu sein." Er küsste ihre Hände.

Celebrían strahlte.

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dass meine Liebste mich beehrt?", fragte Elrond, während er sich die Hände an der Schütze abwischte.

„Ich wollte dich noch einmal sehen, bevor du mit König Gil-galad in den Krieg ziehst." Celebrían wirkte betrübt.

„Ach, mein Herz." Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Viel lieber würde ich auch bei dir sein, glaub mir, aber Gil-galad braucht mich."

„Malgalad wird euch zusammen mit Oropher und Thranduil unterstützen, aber er kann nicht allzu viele Soldaten entsenden", sagte Celebrían.

„Es wird genügen. Aber lass uns jetzt lieber von etwas anderem reden, mein Herz."

Nun lächelte Celebrían wieder. „Du liebst deinen Garten wirklich sehr", stellte sie fest.

„Diese Kräuter sind immerhin mein wichtigstes Handwerkszeug", entgegnete er, während er sich die Hände in einer kleinen Quelle wusch, die als Bewässerung für den Garten diente, und die Schürze ablegte. „Und außerdem ist dies der Ort, an dem ich dich das erste Mal sah", fügte er schmunzelnd an.

„Du wirktest sehr glücklich, als du gearbeitet hast", sagte sie. „Ich habe dich eine Weile beobachtet, nachdem mich Ceomon hergeführt hatte." Sie deutete auf den großen Noldo, der im diskreten Abstand wartete und die Anstandsdame spielte. Elrond und Celebrían waren nicht verheiratet, ja, sie waren nicht einmal verlobt, da musste diese Schicklichkeit noch gewahrt werden.

Elrond reichte ihr den Arm. „Aber noch glücklicher bin ich, wenn du bei mir bist", sagte er galant.

Celebrían lachte und schmiegte sich an ihn, während er sie durch seinen Garten führte.

„Es ist so schön hier", sagte sie. „Du hast hier etwas Wundervolles geschaffen. Und wenn ich daran denke, unter welchen Umständen es damals geschah, erscheint es mir noch viel wundervoller. Imladris hat so eine romantische Lage, man sieht ihm kaum an, dass es eine Festung ist. Und dann all die Geschichte! Imladris atmet regelrecht Geschichte. Ich liebe das."

Elrond wurde verlegen, wie immer, wenn jemand ihn in den Himmel lobte, allen voran seine Liebste.

„Und das liebe ich an dir", lachte Celebrían, auf seine Verlegenheit anspielend. Sie machte sich los und tanzte über die Wege zwischen den Beeten. Er stimmte in ihr Lachen ein und versuchte sie zu fangen. In dem Moment war es ihm egal, wie kindisch und albern er sich benahm. Es zählte nur noch, dass seine Liebste bei ihm war.

Flink entwischte Celebrían ihm wieder, als er sie schon beinahe gefangen hatte, doch er gab sich auch nicht allzu große Mühe. Eine ganze Weile jagten sie sich über die Wiesen und kleinen Wäldchen um das Herrenhaus, bis er sie schließlich doch einholte.

„Hab ich dich!", rief er aus, als er sie fing.

Lachend ließen sie sich Arm in Arm in das Gras unter einer großen Eiche fallen. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie nur atemlos da und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Celebrían kuschelte sich an ihn, und Elrond zog sie fester in seine Arme. Würden diese Augenblicke nur nie vorbei gehen!

„Spielst du mir etwas auf deiner Harfe vor?", bat Celebrían und sah aus sanften Augen zu ihm auf.

Als könnte Elrond diesem Blick standhalten! Er zerfloss förmlich unter ihm. „Natürlich", sagte er und strich seiner Liebsten zärtlich über ihr goldblondes Haar, ebenso strahlend wie das ihrer Mutter. Dann richtete er sich ein wenig auf und wandte sich an Ceomon, da er noch immer die Anstandsdame spielend natürlich gefolgt war. „Hol doch bitte meine Harfe", bat er seinen Freund.

Ceomon nickte und verschwand. Derweil kuschelte sich Celebrían wieder fester an Elrond und ließ sich von ihm liebkosen. Bald darauf kehrte Ceomon mit dem kostbaren Musikinstrument wieder und reichte es Elrond. Celebrían ruckte ein wenig von ihm an und er begann, die Saiten zu stimmen. Probehalber schlug er einige Noten an. Als er zufrieden war, wandte er sich an Celebrían.

„Was willst du denn hören?", wollte er wissen.

„Du kannst doch so gut spielen, wie es immer von Maglor gesagt wird. Spiel mir etwas von ihm", sagte sie und fügte eilig an: „Aber etwas Nettes."

Er musste schmunzeln und überlebte kurz. Dann begann er. Die Melodie war zunächst noch leise, beinahe rauschend, an- und abschwellend und dabei immer stärker werdend. Es war eines der Lieder, die Maglor einst, vor vielen Jahren, allein für Elrond und Elros geschrieben hatte, um ihnen den Anblick des Meeres zu beschreiben, welches sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Die Melodie steigerte sich zu einem wahren Sturm der Gefühle und verstummte schließlich mit immer leiser werdenden Tönen, bis auch der letzte verklungen war. Elrond hielt inne.

„Na, hast du erraten, worum es ging?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

Celebríans Augen strahlten förmlich vor Begeistern. „Das Meer", hauchte sie atemlos. „Das war unglaublich! Du hast es so meisterlich gespielt, dass ich das Meer förmlich vor mir sah. Nicht einmal ein Bild hätte diesen Eindruck vermocht."

„Onkel Maglor konnte nun einmal so besser als mit Worten Dinge beschreiben", erklärte Elrond. „Wir hatten das Meer noch nie zuvor gesehen, und als wir ihn fragten, wie es denn aussähe, spielte er uns dieses Lied, um es uns vorzuführen."

„Maglor muss wahrlich ein musikalisches Genie gewesen sein, und du nicht minder, denn du kannst seine Lieder so perfekt spielen", stellte Celebrían fest.

Wieder einmal verlegen lächelte Elrond. „Na ja, Onkel Maglor war viel besser als ich und Elros ebenso", schwächte er ab.

Celebrían schnaubte gespielt entrüstet und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Erzähl doch nicht so etwas!", konterte sie. „Spiel mir viel lieber noch etwas und sing dazu. Das mag ich auch sehr."

„So fordern heute." Er gab ihr lächelnd einen Stubs auf die Nase. Dann stimmte er ein weiteres Lied an:

Einst, wie sich mein Herz erinnert,

Waren alle Sterne wie fallende Glut.

Einst, wenn die Nacht für immer schien,

War ich bei dir.

Einst, unter der Obhut des Morgens,

War alles in der Luft zugehörig.

Einst, als der Tag dämmerte,

War ich bei dir.

Wie weit entfernt sind wir vom Morgen

Wie weit sind wir entfernt

Und die Sterne scheinen durch die Dunkelheit

Fallend in der Luft.

Einst, als die Nacht uns verließ

Verflechteten sich in uns unsere Träume.

Einst, als alle Träume wert waren, sie aufzuheben,

War ich bei dir.

Einst, als unsere Herzen sangen

War ich bei dir.

Verträumt hatte Celebrían sich wieder an ihn geschmiegt. Ein versonnenes und glückliches Lächeln lag auf ihren Zügen. Elrond legte die Harfe beiseite und schlang die Arme um seine Liebste. Sanft gab er ihr einen keuschen Kuss auf die Haare. Wie weit doch all seine Sorgen und Nöte in diesen Augenblicken entfernt schienen!

„Wann hältst du um meine Hand an?", fragte Celebrían unvermittelt.

„Bald …", sagte er nur und wusste noch im selben Augenblick, dass sie niemals mit dieser Antwort zufrieden sein würde.

„Warum nicht jetzt?", hielt sie dagegen. „Wer weiß schon, was in ein oder zwei Jahren sein wird. Dann wirst du mit dem König so weit weg von mir im Krieg sein, und wer weiß, ob wir uns dann jemals wiedersehen werden."

Er nahm ihr wunderschönes Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, _indo-ninya_ ", sagte er, „das weißt du, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Und genau deswegen kann ich dich jetzt noch nicht ehelichen, ich will dich nicht als trauernde Witwe zurücklassen."

Als Antwort verschloss sie seine Lippen mit einem ganz und gar nicht keuschen Kuss. Es war viel mehr, als sich für sie beide schickte, aber das war Elrond in diesem Moment egal, als er den Kuss erwiderte.

„Auch ich liebe dich", sagte sie. „Und daher würdest du mich auch so trauernd zurücklassen. Ich will niemand anderen als dich! Versprich mir, dass du zu mir zurückkehren wirst."

„Das werde ich", sagte er. „Und danach werde ich für immer dein sein, das schwöre ich. Nichts wird uns dann noch trennen können."

Anscheinend konnte sich Celebrían nun mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben. Sie gab sich erneut seiner Umarmung hin. „Für immer dein. Für immer mein", sagte sie.

„Für immer dein. Für immer mein", bekräftigte Elrond.

* * *

Unter Verwendung meiner Übersetzung von Fallen Embers von Enya

elleth - Sindarin, Elbenfrau  
indo-ninya - Quenya, mein Herz


End file.
